grimmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rattenfänger
Rattenfänger ist die fünfte Folge der ersten Staffel sowie die fünfte Folge von Grimm. Zusammenfasssung Der Musiklehrer der örtlichen Highschool, Paul Lawson, wird tot in seinem Wagen aufgefunden. Doch der Lehrer starb keinen gewöhnlichen Tod: Lawson wurde von unzähligen Ratten angegriffen und gefressen. Nick und Hank verhören Lawsons Schüler vom ‚Von Hamelin Music Institute. Er unterrichtete zuletzt einen exklusiven Kreis der vier besten Schüler. Sie sind es auch, die Nick und Hank auf die Spur von Lawsons ehemaligem Schüler und Ausnahmetalent Roddy Geiger bringen, der erst vor kurzem suspendiert wurde. Roddy Geiger lebt gemeinsam mit seinem Vater auf einem Schrottplatz am Rande der Stadt. Dort müssen die Detectives, sehr zum Leidwesen von Hank, feststellen, dass Roddy tatsächlich eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu Ratten pflegt. Doch die Situation eskaliert schnell, als Roddys Vater die Polizisten erblickt. In seiner Wut offenbaren er und Roddy Nick ihre wahren Gesichter – die eines Reinigen, einem rattenähnlichen Wesen. Als hätte Nick nicht schon genug zu tun, warten auch zuhause Probleme auf ihn: Der Kühlschrank ist kaputt und muss repariert werden. Dabei stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass der Elektriker ebenfalls ein Wesen, nämlich ein Eisbiber ist, der schnurstracks die Flucht vor Nick ergreift – sehr zu Juliettes Verwunderung. Auch auf der Arbeit rätselt Hank derweil, weshalb Nick seit einiger Zeit einen derart guten Instinkt an den Tag legt. Allerdings wird er in seinem Gedanken unterbrochen, als ihm nichtsahnend ‚Hexenbiest‘ Adalind gegenüber steht und ihn zum Essen einlädt – offenbar nicht ganz zufällig. Inhalt Ein angesagter Rave DJ namens Retched Kat spielt in einer Halle voller tanzender Menschen. Er trägt einen rosa Katzenkopf aus Plastik, wodurch er nicht zu erkennen ist. Währenddessen proben vier Violine spielende Jugendliche ein Stück. Sie werden aber von ihrem Musiklehrer Paul Lawson unterbrochen, der einen von ihnen kritisiert. Er verlangt das sie solang weiter üben bis sie es können. Später geht Lawson geht zu seinem Wagen. Er will gerade losfahren, als er bemerkt das sich auch Ratten in seinem Wagen befinden die plötzlich überall auf ihm herum laufen und an ihm anfangen zu nagen. Am nächsten Morgen entdeckt die zweite Direktorin den Wagen von Lawson. Als sie in seinen Wagen genauer hinein sieht kann sie Lawson, beziehungsweise das was von ihm übrig geblieben ist, sehen. Die Ratten haben schon einen Großteil von ihm abgenagt und der Anblick ist schrecklich. Als Nick Burkhardt und sein Partner Hank Griffin am Tatort ankommen, wird der Wagen geöffnet und Kammerjäger fangen die herausspringenden Ratten. In einem Gebüsch in der Nähe kann die Polizei Käfige finden auf denen ein Schild angebracht ist vom Geiger Kammerjäger. Bevor sie dieser Spur nachgehen, wollen sich Hank und Nick zuerst mit den Violinisten unterhalten, ob ihnen etwas aufgefallen ist. Keiner von ihnen weiß etwas oder hat etwas mitbekommen und Nick ist dabei zu gehen, als Carter Brimley ihm noch den Namen Roddy Geiger hinterher ruft. Das interessiert dann Nick schon und er will mehr über Roddy wissen. Carter sagt ihm, dass er bis vor kurzem auch an der Schule war und vor wenigen Tagen die Schule verlassen musste. Hier unterbricht die Mutter von Sarah Jessup das Gespräch und verweist die Detectives für nähere Auskünfte an die Schule. Nick und Hank fahren zu ihrer nächsten Anlaufstelle, den Geigers. Sie wohnen etwas außerhalb der Stadt auf einem Gelände was fast einem Schrottplatz gleicht. Als sie auf das haus zugehen, hören die Beiden Musik und ändern die Richtung. Unter einem Unterstand aus Holz sitzt Roddy Geiger vor einigen Käfigen mit Ratten und spielt Violine. Nick und Hank sprechen ihn an. Der Vater Ephram Geiger kommt hinzu und fährt sie an, dass sie nichts mit dem Todesfall an der Schule zu tun haben. Sein Sohn Roddy will wissen, wer gestorben sei. Der Vater schreit man wolle ihm und seinem Sohn die Schuld zuschreiben. Roddy sieht sich um und Hank hält ihn am Handgelenk, so dass er nicht weglaufen kann. Mr Geiger verlangt laut, dass man seinen Sohn loslassen solle und Nick kann beobachten wie sich Ephram für einen Moment in einen Reinigen, ein rattenartiges Wesen, verwandelt. Er erhebt die Hand und beide Polizisten halten ihn von seinem Schlag zurück, während Roddy wegrennt. Während Hank bei Ephram Geiger bleibt, rennt Nick hinter Roddy her und holt ihn ein. Roddy weiß, dass Nick ein Grimm ist und glaubt das der ihn nun töten will. Natürlich hat Nick das nicht vor, aber Roddy glaubt ihm nicht. Nick nimmt ihn und seinen Vater mit aufs Revier wo sie sie verhören. Hank nimmt sich Ephram vor, den er auf die Käfige anspricht die sie gefunden haben. Doch der behauptet die seien ihm vor ein paar Tagen gestohlen worden. Mr Geiger behauptet zur Tatzeit gearbeitet, also Ratten gefangen zu haben. Außerdem sagt er, dass sein Sohn ein Wunderkind sei, aber die anderen Schüler würden ihn immer wieder den sozialen Unterschied spüren lassen. Nick ließt Roddy einen Bericht von der Prügelei vor, wegen dem Roddy von der Schule geflogen ist. Carter Brimley und Trey Harris sollen von Roddy attackiert worden sein, doch dieser geht nicht darauf ein. Roddy will auf dem illegalen Rave Konzert als DJ Retched Kat gewesen sein. Das Alibi wird vom Veranstalter Sammy bestätigt und die Detectives lassen Roddy wieder gehen. Dann besuchen Nick und Hank die Gerichtsmedizinerin Dr. Harper. Sie konnte als Todesursache einen Herzanfall feststellen. Weil der Lehrer bereits Herzmedikamente nehmen musste, konnten die Ratten ihn zu Tode erschrecken. Gründlich wie sie aber ist hat sie auch die gefunden Ratten untersucht und in deren Magen grün-rote Stoff- und Nylonfasern gefunden, die nicht zu der Kleidung des Lehrers oder seinem Auto passen. Roddy ist inzwischen zu seiner Ex-Freundin Sarah Jessup gegangen. Diese geht inzwischen mit Carter. Roddy erzählt Sarah, dass der Täter die Schuld an dem Todesfall auf ihn und seinen Vater lenken will. Sarah sagt sie hatte gedacht, dass Roddy es als Reaktion auf den Schulverweis getan hat. Daraufhin entgegnet er, der Streit mit Carter und Trey sei doch nur inszeniert gewesen und Sarah wisse doch davon. Er will wissen, warum sie die Situation nicht aufgeklärt hat. Sarah sagt, es seien ihre Freunde und Roddy fragt daraufhin was er dann sei und küsst sie. Bald bricht sie den Kuss ab und sagt, sie könne das nicht. Roddy beschuldigt ihren neuen Freund Carter für die Ratten im Auto verantwortlich zu sein. Ihr Gespräch wird aber von ihrer Mutter Mrs. Jessup bemerkt die Roddy nicht ausstehen kann und deswegen dazwischen geht und ihn davon jagt. Als Roddy ihr Grundstück verlässt kommt gerade Carter mit seinem neuen schwarzen BMW vorgefahren der zu Sarah will. Er grinst ihn frech an und Roddy will schon auf ihn losgehen, doch der hält ihm seine Telefon entgegen wo er mit einem Druck die Polizei anrufen kann. Roddy beherrscht sich und verlässt wütend das Grundstück. Mrs. Jessup kann sich aber nicht mehr beruhigen und geht deswegen zur Polizei um sich zu beschweren das sich Roddy ihrer Tochter nähert. Sie will unbedingt gegen ihn eine Anzeige erstatten und Nick muss sie wohl oder übel aufnehmen. Am Abend erzählt Nick Monroe von seinem Fall. Er bittet Monroa mit Roddy zu sprechen, weil dieser ihm selbst nicht vertraut. Monroe merkt an, dass Blutbader und Nagersteins sich eigentlich auch nicht verstehen, doch schließlich willigt er ein. Später kommt Nick nach Hause zu seiner Freundin Juliette Silverton. Ein Handwerker versucht gerade ihren Kühlschrank zu reparieren. Als dieser Nick erblickt, wird der Handwerker ganz blass im Gesicht und Nick kann kurz eine Veränderung an ihm sehen. Es ist ein Eisbiber und er verlässt das Haus in panischer Angst. Juliette ist davon natürlich irritiert und fragt Nick wieso der Mann solch eine Angst vor ihm hat. Nick meint, nachdem sie es ihm in den Mund gelegt hat, dass er ihn vermutlich mal verhaftet hat und versucht das Thema unter den Tisch zu kehren. Zur gleichen Zeit verbringt sein Partner Hank mit einem Kollegen Zeit in einer Bar. Nachdem er sich verabschiedet hat und das Lokal verlassen will, trifft er auf Adalind Schade, die sich bei ihm für die Rettung ihres Lebens bedankt als sie von der Bienenkönigin angegriffen wurde. Sie lädt ihn ein mit ihr gemeinsam zu essen, denn sie sei versetzt worden und er nimmt die Einladung gern an. Roddy spielt in seinem Haus auf seiner Geige, als Monroe ankommt, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Monroe macht es natürlich auf seine Art. Einerseits betont er Roddys musikalisches Talent, andererseits versucht er ihm zu vermitteln, dass Nick im Gegensatz zu anderen Grimms vertrauenswürdig ist. Zum Ende ihres Gesprächs gibt Monroe Roddy seine Karte, damit der sich melden kann, wenn er mal Hilfe braucht. Am nächsten Tag kommen Nick und Hank ihrem Mörder näher, denn sie konnten ermitteln woher der Stoff stammt denn die Ratten, die Lawson töteten, in ihrem Magen hatten. Es ist aus dem schwarzen BMW von Carter und Captain Sean Renard erlaubt ihnen ihn zu verhaften. Auf dem Anwesen der Brimleys treffen sie aber nur seinen Vater an da Carter mit ein paar Freunden unterwegs sei. Doch auch der BMW ist da denn sie öffnen und eine Decke mit genau dem Stoff vorfinden. Sie können aber den Vater nicht weiter befragen denn bei den Geigers brennt es wie gemeldet wird. Roddy hatte erfahren das sich sein Vater im Gefängnis verletzt habe und nun 48 Stunden keinen Besuch empfangen darf. Er ist sich sicher das sein vater zu unrecht im Gefängnis sitzt und flippt fast aus vor Wut. Deshalb fackelte er auch ihr eigenes Haus ab denn er ist es Leid was er und sein Vater hier alles durchmachen müssen. Nick und Hank machen sich Sorgen und glauben das nun Sarah in Gefahr ist. Ihre Mutter sagt ihnen aber das sie mit ein paar Freunden ins Kino gegangen sei. Das stimmt aber nicht denn die Teenager wollen an der nächsten Rave Veranstaltung vom DJ teilnehmen. Da Roddy immer einen großen Maushelm trägt wenn er als DJ auftritt weiß niemand wer er wirklich ist und so wissen Carter und Sarah auch nicht das ihr Idol gleichzeitig der verschmähte Rattenfänger aus der Nachbarschaft ist. Sie wundern sich jedoch das außer ihnen niemand zur Rave Veranstaltung kommt. Die Musik die aus einem abbruchreifen Haus heraus zu hören ist lockt sie aber trotzdem an. Dann will Roddy sie das spüren lassen was sie zuvor Lawson angetan haben und in panischer Angst vor den vielen Ratten gestehen sie das sie Lawson getötet haben währen Nick und Hank ihnen zur Hilfe kommen. Eigentlich wollten sie Lawson nur erschrecken und es Roddy anhängen, das Lawson dabei ums Leben kam war nicht geplant. Wesen *Blutbader *Hexenbiest *Reinigen *Eisbiber Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Rattenfänger/Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Rattenfänger/Gastbesetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu Gastdarsteller *Nick Thurston als Roddy Geiger *Judith Hoag als Mrs. Jessup *Amelia Rose Blair als Sarah Jennings *Sharon Sachs als Dr. Harper *Claire Coffee als Adalind Schade Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Rattenfänger/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode